one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Sonic the Hedgehog vs Yoshi
Note: This Is Not Really 60 Seconds. Description 2 Fighters! NO RESEARCH! 60 Seconds! Melee!!!! Who would win in a fight between Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog and Nintendo's Yoshi? Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude'' '' ONE MINUTE MELEE! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds. Two fighters, no research, 60 seconds, MELEE!!!!! GO! Beginning Sonic was running through a field when all of a sudden he tripped and fell down. Sonic: Man... What was that that made me fall? Sonic got up turned around and saw a egg with light green dots on it. Sonic: What the heck is that? All of a sudden the egg started to crack. Sonic: WHAT THE!?!?! Sonic jumped back a little and then the egg cracked open and out came Yoshi. Yoshi: Yoshi!!! Yoshi seemed angry, probably from getting wake up. Yoshi gave Sonic a Mad stare and wanted to fight him. ''' Sonic: Well, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the egg. Bring it on! The Fight '''TRIUMPH OR DIE! FIGHT! Sonic starts to charge a Spin Dash and Yoshi was charging up his Egg Roll. They both got done charging and then went straight at each other and crashed into each other and Yoshi broke out of his egg and Sonic stopped his Spin Dash. Sonic: Well, guess we have some similar moves. Well thats just gonna make this even more fun! Sonic jumped up into the air and did a homing attack on Yoshi then another. Yoshi then through a Yoshi Egg at Sonic and then did a Ground Pound to him then Yoshi Brought out his Tongue but then Sonic grabbed it before Yoshi got Sonic. Yoshi: !!!!' ' Sonic: Gotcha! Sonic then through Yoshi into the air and then Sonic jumped up into the air and kicked Yoshi back and then Yoshi hit the ground. Then Sonic was also back on the ground. Sonic: Well your no fun. I thought you make this a challenge? Guess not. Sonic then felt something on his shoe and he looked down Sonic: What th- oh crap........ Yoshi got Sonic with his Tongue and then pulled Sonic into his mouth and then lay him out in a Yoshi Egg. Yoshi then ran up a mountain and then jumped of and did a Ground Pound. But right before Yoshi hit Sonic with his Ground Pound Sonic broke free and was now Super Sonic! Super Sonic escape Yoshi's Ground Pound and then Yoshi looked up into the air. Yoshi: ?!?!?! Super Sonic: How do like me now! Well, TIME TO FINISH THIS, SUPER SONIC STYLE!!!! Sonic then went right at Yoshi and kicked him into the air. Sonic then flew up where Yoshi was and did a powerful Spin Attack right at Yoshi and knocked him out. Yoshi then fell to the ground and was just laying there knocked out. Sonic then turned back into normal form and was back on ground. Sonic: Well, looks like you were to slow! Sonic then dashed away with Yoshi laying there knocked out. Results This Melee's Victory Goes To... Sonic the Hedgehog! Category:MarioVsSonicFan Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed One Minute Melees Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees